


In The Woods

by TylLambo (humanyubel)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternative Universe - No Mafia, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Experimental, Gen, Gift Fic, Horror, No Romance, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/TylLambo
Summary: Never be so easy to trust,a stranger you meetjust off the beaten path,in the middle of the woods





	In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfnurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfnurse/gifts).



> written for my friend [lucky](vaporwavesimulator.tumblr.com%20)

Tsuna is 13 when he goes on a trip to find his Father. The ring is heavy on his finger and there is nothing save for hope within him. After years apart and nothing but a shitty all too big ring in place of a loving Father, he’d had enough.

 

He made friends along the way and eventually. Eventually he’d gotten a cloak. Black and hooded so as to ward off the rain. One by one he sent his friends off to his Mother and one by one they reluctantly followed his order.

 

And then one day he takes note of the feeling of eyes slithering along his body like snakes across the ground. He’s terrified for a moment, gripping his cloak tighter and speeding off. No matter what he does, no matter what he says, the eyes are always there.

 

He speaks to it, whatever it is, on occasion. When the sound of his own breathing and solitude grow too great of a burden to bear on his narrow shoulders.

 

“We could walk side by side?” A voice laughs and it sounds more like a growl, a hiss of a mockery of laughter.

 

_ Kufufufu. _

 

And then one day that presence nearly vanishes completely. Tsuna scratches his head at the strange way the weight of its gaze had simply...vanished?

 

He isn’t left to wonder long as a teen around his age approaches him. An eyepatch and shocking blue hair. The school uniform is not like any he’s seen before. Not in all the time he’s been away from home. A boy’s uniform though he isn’t sure.

 

Their hair is styled strangely like a pineapple, though a blueberry would fit better.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Il mio nome è Chrome.” the figure speaks, though he doesn't see them move their lips.

 

“Do you speak Japanese?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Tsuna pauses, worried for their safety.

 

“You can come with me until we find town.”

 

“Thank you, Boss.” they lean into his space, smelling like morning mist and hospital room flowers. They brush their lips across his cheek and he flinches when he’s  _ sure _ he hears a familiar  _ kufufufu. _

 

This person and the eyes were clearly not the same person.

 

That night he sets up camp under a clear sky. Chrome silently helps him manage their area and when he goes to bed that night and lays next to them under the stars...he is… disquieted. Their eyes are closed, so clearly. Well. The eye visible is. But he feels eyes boring into him. 

 

He wakes up to the movement of the body next to his. He blearily blinks amber eyes open.

 

Chrome is crouched next to him, stock still.

 

_ “Chrome? Chrome are you okay? You don’t have to be scared, I’m here. I’ll protect you.” _

 

Chrome does not respond.

 

_ “Yes, but who will protect you? Kufufu.”  _

 

_ “Chrome?” Tsuna breaks out into a sweat, Chrome’s voice had deepened drastically. There in the moonlight Tsuna watches his traveling companion transform.  _

 

**_“Tsu-na-yo-shi. You really shouldn’t be so trusting of strangers you meet in the woods...Kufufufu.”_ **


End file.
